


Sleepover Fun: Caroline returns the favor

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flashback sex scene, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: This is Caroline's sex scene, from her Point Of View. It's going to be a One Shot. It's a flashback, set only a few hours after Elena first fucked Caroline.





	

AN: This is Caroline's sex scene, from her Point Of View. It's going to be a One Shot. It's a flashback, set only a few hours after Elena first fucked Caroline.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Last night I had sex with my best friend. Yep, that's right. I had sex with my best friend, Elena Gilbert. I have been in love with her for a while now. Last night, Elena asked me to come over for a three day sleepover. I was so fucking happy. I could finally tell her how I feel about her. After our phone call yesterday evening (she called me on my cell phone), I immediately started packing my sleepover backpack (the backpack that I usually use for sleepovers) and getting ready to go over to the Gilbert's house (Elena's house). I then take a quick ten minute shower. I quickly hop out of my shower, dry off, and get dressed. I then put a little bit of makeup on. It takes me total of forty minutes to get ready. I then leave my house, my Mom is working late. Like usual. I called her earlier after Elena called me to ask her if it was ok for me to stay at Elena's house for a three day weekend sleepover. She was. I lock the front door as I leave my house. I quickly get into my car and then I start the engine. Then I start driving towards Elena's house. It doesn't take me too long for me to get to Elena's house. It's only a ten minute drive from my house to her's and vice versa. When I get to her house I pull into the driveway, I park my car and then I turn the engine off. I quickly get out of my car and I grab my sleepover backpack from the backseat, and then I lock my car door. I walk to Elena's front door and I ring the doorbell once. It doesn't take too long for Elena to answer the front door. She opens the front door and we exchange hellos. After we say our hellos, she quickly steps aside so that I can walk into her house. She then closes the front door behind me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now.

I had an amazing night last night with Elena. After we had sex or rather after she fucked my brains out, not that I was complaining or anything like that. The sex was absolutely amazing. Neither one of us had ever had sex with another girl before. But I don't regret it, not one fucking bit. I just hoped that Elena enjoyed fucking me just as much as I enjoyed getting fucked by her. I didn't get a chance to return the favor because we both fell asleep pretty damn fast after that. I've been up the better part of an hour, just watching her sleep. She looks so peaceful. It's seven in the morning on a Saturday. "Hey Elena, are you up?", "Yep, I've been up for about five minutes. I know that you have been watching me sleep. I think it's cute", she tells me she herself blushing. 

I start to blush as well because of what she just told me. I kiss her softly. She moans into my mouth. After we make out for a little while, I kiss up to her right ear and then I whisper into it, "I'm going to fuck you so hard that will forget your name" she moans "Please fuck me". "It will be my pleasure, Elena". I then start to kiss my way down her beautiful breasts. I take her right nipple into my mouth kissing, sucking, licking it and while I'm doing that, I'm also playing with her left nipple. Elena starts to moan. "Oh Caroline, that feels so fucking good". I switch to her left breast, I give it the same treatment that I gave her right breast. I start to play with her right breast. After a few minutes, I start to kiss my way down her body. When I get to her pussy, she's dripping wet.

Then I start to lick and suck her pussy lips. From the way she's moaning my name, she's enjoying it just as much as I am. After a few minutes of licking and sucking her pussy lips, I then move my tongue up to her clit and I take it into my mouth. I then suck on it hard, while i'm doing that I slide three fingers into her dripping hole. I start to pump my fingers out of her pussy faster.

"Oh Caroline, oh fuck. Yes, keep fucking me with your fingers. Oh my fucking shit Caroline, I'm cumming. I'm CUMMING!." She cums into my waiting mouth. I then pull my fingers out of Elena's pussy and I suck them clean of her cum. I start to lick her pussy clean. She whimpers from her pussy still being sensitive from her orgasm. After licking her pussy clean of her cum.I then start to kiss my way back up Elena's body. I kiss Elena gently on her lips letting herself. "How do you like the taste of your cum?", I ask her. She answers back with. "I love it, I taste really good." "Hell yeah you do", I reply. "We gotta clean up. She says. We're covered in cum". "Ok", I reply. We get out of Elena's bed, we take off the bedsheets and bedcovers. We replace them. We share a shower. Then we hop back into the bed and we quickly fall asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Well that's it. The end of Sleepover Fun. And Sleepover Fun: Caroline returns the favor. I might continue and make it into a series. Thank y'all for reading. If y'all want a sequel to the first Sleepover Fun fanfic or another chapter to either Sleepover Fun or Sleepover Fun: Caroline returns the favor, just leave a review. As always please read & review


End file.
